User talk:Phillies
Welcome Welcome to Warriors Fanon. I hope you make a lot of Warriors and Clans! No Family Trees like on Meerkat Wiki or Warrior Wiki. I don't like them but you can just type it out. Most of the rules are on the Main Page and you can see my Clan for ideas. Smoketail88 is a very good users and is friendly. I think Daisypetal is new and LostGod2000 might also new. He or she hasn't make they user page yet. Also when making a article pelease use the finaly name the cat will have as the name of the article so we don't have the same name problem on Warriors Wiki. Well That's it for now. Please have fun! :)Aniju Aura 00:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Meerkat Fanon Since I'm a Bureaucrat, on Meerkat Fanon, I can Block Dennyfeline and take over Meerkat Wiki, like meerkats do in mobs. And I can make you an Administrator. I'm not sure and I need a second opinion. I don't think Dennyfeline likes me thoguh I tried to be his friend. Everyone tells me I'm good natured and can be friends with anyone as logn as they want to. Well in this case Dennyfeline doesn' want to be my friend and he is power hungry I believe. I say down with his ironfist reign and we shoudl take over. Also don't talk to me about this on Meerkat Fanon so he doen't find out. Only here at Warriors Fanon. I'm not letting him come over here to ruin this place. Please answer back and soon. Thank You.Aniju Aura 00:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Meerkat Fanon Do you want me or maybe it would be better it Mattkenn3 that way Dennyfeline can't to anything, but you can asked him to make you an Administrator at Meerkat Wiki? Also I think you were goign to make a mob called Warriors but I beat you to it. Were you gogin to name them after the book? That's where I got the idea for the name, sorry about that but you can edit them if you want. I plan on named the pups after the Warriors character.Aniju Aura 00:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Well I was second to join Warriors Fanon, and brought Daisypetal and Lost God on, but I don't know if I'm a "top user"! Thanks! I consider myself deputy of this wiki so ask if you have any questions! Smoketail88 15:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Tables There is a thing that maybe should go into Clan articles, and they are called tables. They look like this: First leader of LeafClan ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- ! scope="row"| | | |- ! scope="row"| | | |} | |- | | |- | | |} You fill them out for your clan leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. Thanks! Smoketail88 15:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I see you are making clans finaly. I had a MountainClan but I change it to EchoClan. So I made some CatLayouts for people to design their own cats since Warriors Wiki wouldn't let us use ther layouts. If you like to draw some up go ahead. I'll I have is paint. I would draw my own but the scaner hasn't been workign in a and camera can't hook up to the comtuper. Another Note, I made one Tamplate and I can't remember hwo I didn't. I want to make one of the Warrior Clans. How do you make a tample again?Aniju Aura 00:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I looked at you Northeast Clans page, and I just wanted to say that I made a ForestClan already and Smokeatil88 has a GrassClan. It would be nice if you combined the two words like SnowClan together line in the books instead of just Snow Clan. Can wait to see your clans' made! Aniju Aura 08:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Role Playing Clans I have made two Clans, IceClan and OceanClan, for role playing. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medicine Cat positions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or Kit, then just put your character in and we can start role playing.Aniju Aura 00:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to leave a message abotu this at Meerkat Wiki becouse eh wil yell at him if he reads it. You can check my history. I removed his comments because they were mean and I no longer care about what he says. Well he said that this pace is for only KMP meerkats and all other article that don't relate should be delete, but this wiki is for all meerkats. He wanted Chico's article deleted because he is a zoo meerkat. He would tell me every little mistake like that Vince wasn't from the Adda but I all I wrote was possibly from the Adda, I wasn't saying he was. He kept going on about the dominant meerkats can only decided things, he met you, Miss Sophie and Mattkenn3, when I told him to leave MeerkatGal alone. He also said he was here longer then me but I looked at his date of when he first join, in is not before me. He also wanted the Meerkat Anatomy deleted and accused MeerkatGal for making useless article, but she didn't make that article, it was Miss Sophie. He also said I put my personal opinion in articles and mention I was was unnecessarily historical but that was the blog about Flo not an article. I don't do that anyways. He is acting like he is in charge and is starting to sound like Dennyfeline. I known you thought he was him and nwo I do too. He should just fix the problem and move on. Not find the person who put it there and yell at them. He mention somethign about Jo Jo Hello but I don't remember what it was. This is why we are trying to fix all the article so no mistakes happen it is a hard job. Aniju Aura 23:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Centers Okay everyone, Sir Rock and I have noticed that the Discuss Section doesn’t show up on the Side Bar after someone edits it. It was hard to know if someone had edited the Role Playing area. So we have now made Role Playing Centers, one for each Clan. We are going to officially role play on them from now on. Here are the new Role Playing Centers, Marine Warriors, Blizzard Warriors, Metallic Warriors and Tropical Warriors. Have Fun at the new Role Playing Centers and they will show on the side bar so other uses know there is new edits.Aniju Aura User Name Why is your user name called Phillies? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan NO WAY!!!! I LOVE THE PHILLIES!!!!!!! And the Red Sox HATE Yankees! Who is your fav player? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan My favorites are Jayson Werth(for batting) and Roy Oswalt(for pitching) DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Are your still going to work here, since you are leaving Meerkat Wiki or are you leaving all Wikis? Because you don't have to leave here. You can come and still edit if you like because you never made you Clans and I would like to see the cats in them. Aniju Aura 22:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC)